


refrain

by misura



Category: Silver in the Wood - Emily Tesh
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Chorus, bridge, fade-away.
Relationships: Tobias Finch/Fabian Rafela
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	refrain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farevenasdecidedtouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farevenasdecidedtouse/gifts).



"A song!" Fabian had decreed, royal as a king - which Toby supposed he was, or as good as, for all practical purposes, "A song for dear Toby!" his voice ringing as bright as the peal of bells, his eyes like the sun and Toby had felt himself hunch down a bit, as if they were in the Hall and he needed to duck to avoid bumping his head - but of course he always ended up doing so, anyway, forgetting the need sooner or later, with Fabian there to tease him and distract him and reward him with a smile that was half fondness and half mockery - _"You never learn," _he would say, and looking back, Toby supposed that to be true enough; he hadn't learned, not ever.__

__(Fabian hummed the melody back to him later that night, several head bumps later, making Toby bite his own lip until it bled, to keep from making the sounds Fabian had forbidden him, until he couldn't anymore and Fabian, rather than getting angry, burst into song instead, kissing him and calling him 'his sweet, bloody Toby', tongue lapping at Toby's blood like a cat getting at a bowl of cream, determined to get at the very last drop of it, while Toby shuddered, trying not to imagine that mouth, that tongue elsewhere, to not come undone before Fabian had given him permission.)_ _

__(Fabian didn't, of course, not for hours, but Toby supposed he'd deserved that, deserved the punishment and should be grateful he hadn't gotten Fabian's ire along with it - Fabian could be generous, yes, and even kind, and Toby knew he loved Fabian for that as much as for his cruelty, his ruthlessness and the way his lips curved when he had a man on his knees, vainly begging for his life.)_ _


End file.
